Not Just You Anymore (One Shot)
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: "Despite everything, is it still me?" Frisk whispered to the mirror. A shot story about Frisk in the genocide run and how in effects them. There is speak of killing so it's rated T to be safe.


**Not Just You Anymore**

Frisk came up to Toriel's house with their blank expression holding a toy knife in their hand. Behind them was a trail of dead monsters who were now just dust piles on the Ruins floors.

Frisk walked slowly past the dark and decaying tree. It looked like it had died along time ago. All its leaves, now dead and crumbling, were scattered at the trees roots. Frisk, now approaching the bright shining star, reached out and touched it.

 ***Determination**

Then Frisk continued inside the small purple bricked house.

Toriel greeted them to her home and offered Frisk a room to stay in. However Frisk had no intention to stay at the kind monster's house. Frisk didn't care about the things inside the room. They had only one thing on their mind.

To kill.

It wasn't the best thought, but that was what Frisk was thinking. Killing Toriel and how many other monsters in the underground.

At first, Frisk was scared. When they first fell into the prison that is the Underground, a small, talking, yellow flower told them that in this world, it's kill, or be killed.

The flower said that Frisk was weak. That if they gained more LV or LOVE, that their soul will grow strong. So Frisk started killing. They wanted to be stronger. They didn't want to die. So they had to kill. It was the only way.

Frisk stepped out of the red-orange room and into the hallway. They turned their head right and heard Toriel trying to make the pie she was baking not burnt. Frisk looked left to see more rooms, a few tables, and what looked like to be a mirror.

Frisk started in that direction. They walked past a water sausage plant and a red flower in a pot on a small table with one drawer. Frisk could have opened the drawer to see what was inside of it, but didn't. They walked right past it.

There was another flower that Frisk walked right past. They didn't care to look at any flora. They came to a door and looked at it, but kept walking. The door didn't fancy Frisk either. There was another potted flower on a small table that Frisk walked past and a door that said

"Under construction"

Finally, Frisk came to the mirror on the wall. They looked up at their reflection.

'It's me.'

They thought as they took a minute to look themselves over.

Their was dust on their clothes and face. And their face wore no expression. Their eyes looked dull and like the life had been sucked out of them. They started at themselves looking at what they had done.

' _Is this what LV does to someone?'_ Frisk thought as they touched their cheek.

Frisk's emotionless face started to shift. It became sad. Frisk, by looking at themselves, realized what they were doing was wrong. They had been killing innocent monsters, for their own benefit.

' _How could I have done that?'_

Frisk put their hands up on the mirror and started to quietly weep.

"Despite everything, is it still me?" Frisk whispered to the mirror.

Minutes pass as Frisk was still at the mirror crying. Hoping they could undo everything and start over. They knew they could reset, but they thought it could only go back as far as the last save point. And Frisk had saved just outside of Toriel's house.

" _Oh Frisk...why do you cry?"_

A disembodied voice rang in Frisk's head. This caught Frisk off guard and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"H-hello?" Frisk asked nervously hoping not to get a response.

" _Why do you cry Frisk?"_

The voice asked again.

Frisk looked around again but still couldn't see anyone. Frisk turned back to the mirror and was shocked to see someone else as their reflection.

The person was a child, same as Frisk. They looked to be the same age as well. In Fact, they looked very much like Frisk. The only difference was that this child wore a green and yellow striped sweater instead of the blue and purple one Frisk had on.

This child had an everlasting smile on their face as well as red bloodshot eyes that started at Frisk and followed them as they moved.

"Wh-who are you?" Frisk asked the stranger in the mirror

" _Greetings. I am Chara. I was a fallen child, just like you Frisk…"_

The child introduced themselves finally.

" _Now answer my question. Why do you cry?"_

Frisk wiped the tears from their eyes.

"I..I've done something horrible. I've killed so many innocent monsters..." They sniffed and looked back at the creepy looking child on the other side of the mirror.

" _Do you feel bad about it?"_

Chara asked still smiling and blinking their rouge eyes.

"Y-yes. Of course. I wish I could go back and do everything over…"

Frisk bowed their head tears coming down their face.

Chara tilted their head and smiled wider.

" _You want to_ _ **go back**_ _? You want to_ _ **fix**_ _what you did?"_

Chara's voice started to elevate in slight anger

" _I thought you wanted to be_ _ **stronger**_ _. I thought you wanted to_ _ **survive**_ _."_

Frisk's head was still down. What Chara was saying was true. They did. But not anymore. They just wanted all the killing to stop.

" _Do you think you're above your_ _ **consequences**_ _, Frisk?"_

At those words, Frisk looked up at Chara to speak but was mortified by the Chara rosy cheeks were dripping in black ooze from their eyes. Their smile was wide as could be, and their eyes shined through the mirror.

Frisk couldn't speak. They couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. What _were_ they seeing?

" _Do you think I'm going to let you get away with what you did?"_

Chara chuckled.

" _NO. I'm going to make you learn."_

Frisk started backing away from the mirror. Chara was moving closer to the glass.

" _I'm going to show you who is_ _ **really**_ _in control here."_

Chara raised a fist and smashed it against the mirror breaking it. Frisk, was now sacred. More scared than they had ever been in their life.

They started running away from the mirror. The wanted to get away from this crazy child. As they were running, they tried calling out to Toriel but the only thing that came out of their mouth was the same black ooze that Chara had dripping from their face.

Frisk suddenly couldn't feel their legs. They fell to the ground hard. Frisk dropped their knife and it slid across the floor. Frisk tried crawling they had to get to Toriel. But to no avail. Their arms went numb. Frisk started panicking. Soon they couldn't feel anything and tried screaming.

The child wearing the blue and purple striped sweater, covered in dust, slowly rose up from their knees. They picked up their knife and headed toward the kitchen where a sweet, goat monster was baking pie.

The child's expression was null. Not a sound came from them as they walked down the hallway scraping their knife along the wall

The sound of dust blowing away was the only sound the child could hear.

 ***Your LV Increased**

The child smirked and started walking toward the giant door to the rest of the Underground.

They looked into their dusty knife to see a reflection of themselves and spoke clearly as crystal,

"Despite what you think, Frisk, It's **not** just you anymore."


End file.
